hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Evilquoll
Welcome Hi, welcome to His Dark Materials! Thanks for your edit to the Dæmon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Unfortunately... I'm sort of in the same conundrum. I just recently adopted another wiki (on 2 May), so I can't adopt this one for another 27 days. I would really like to be an admin on here, though, because I do love this series and would like to see this wiki cleaned up a great deal. Any ideas? Or shall we just continue editing as much as possible until one of us is eligible? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Blog post Please check this blog out. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:This wiki... Hello again. Glad to see the categorization problem worked itself out. As far as the templates page goes, I think it's a good idea. However, obviously this page won't list all the templates, only the most used. If you want to start it, just create this page. Also, if you don't mind, could you add a talk page link to your signature? It would help make it easier to access your talk page directly. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) self-promotion Hi Robert, I'm an application developer "Alethiometer". Yes, you're right, it is "self-promotion", but why can not I add a link to my application? I'm a big fan of the trilogy, and if I was not a developer, I would be so happy to know about it. Why not? Sorry for my English, with respect, Bogdan. 15:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Bogdan Polonskiy :See the article talk page. The other active admin has confirmed that I made the right decision, since the main policy of this wiki is strictly "canon only". There may be a page for HDM fanon at which your application would be welcome. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Try posting your app on the His Dark Materials Fanfiction Wiki. — RobertATfm (talk) 08:42, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Edits to Lyra's page I mean no disrespect when I say that your "undo" of my edits was rather unwarranted. I don't think my edits were unconstructive at all. Not only did I fix a few factual errors (such as the fact that Lyra has blue eyes rather than green eyes), but also made it in-universe by removing phrases such as "in the books." May I know why you think these edits were unconstructive? :/ --Luxali (talk) 03:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Regarding your user profile... I'm not sure, take your pick. ;) I'm not sure, take your pick. ;) —MakeShift (talk · ) 23:24, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Retiring Room Forum Hi Evilquoll. I was wondering if you could take a look at the topic I created in the Retiring Room Forum, and contribute your input. (Forum:Dæmon articles) Thanks! --Musical33 (talk) 14:19, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Administrator rights Hi again, evilquoll. If you could take a moment to look at this discussion, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you! --Musical33 (talk) 13:33, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Request for forum attention I would appreciate your attention in this forum here. Thanks! --Musical33 (talk) 13:28, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Admin discussions Hey, I created His Dark Materials:Administrative Discussions to fulfill the purpose we discussed in the Admin discussions forum. Please follow it and take a look at the topics I've already created. :) --Musical33 (talk) 15:03, July 12, 2018 (UTC)